The invention relates to a friction damper comprising an outer part with a cavity defined by an inner cylindrical surface, a core part telescopically movable in relation to the outer part in the direction of an axis of the cylindrical surface and a friction piston construction group on the core part, which is in frictional engagement with the cylindrical inner surface of the outer part, where the friction piston construction group comprises a plurality of friction elements distributed about the axis and these friction elements are stressed into frictional engagement with the inner surface by a radially acting spring system.
Such friction dampers are used for various fields of application. By way of example they can be used as parts of gas springs which are in use to counter-balance boot lids or engine bonnets in motor vehicles. Furthermore such friction dampings can be used for vibration damping in washing machines.